


Just One Look and I Can Hear a Bell Ring

by dwgwatts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :.), Apologies, Boys In Love, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Life, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, happy endings, happy ever after, happy tears, no fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwgwatts/pseuds/dwgwatts
Summary: On Shane and Rylands wedding day, Garrett and Andrew have a hard time taking their eyes off each other.———I saw this AU on emeraldwatts’s tumblr and just decided to do it ! This is my first fic ever so please let me know anything I could improve and if you like it!
Relationships: Garrett Watts/Andrew Siwicki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Just One Look and I Can Hear a Bell Ring

It was cold out, they wanted their wedding in December. I didn’t think they would invite me after what happened with me and Shane but they seem happy for me to be here. I’m only here for Andrews sake. I cant lie, the wedding is beautiful. Big glass windows, cascading a bright golden light over the grooms, big chandeliers and a huge ballroom floor for dancing. I cant wait to dance with Andrew like that. They say their vows while crying, salty tears running down their faces as they admit their dying desires are finally coming true. The happiness in their eyes are evident. It would be a lie to say I didn’t miss them and love them. As they finish cutting cake, Morgan brings out a bouquet of flowers, she stands up on the stage and turns, ready to throw them at any willing participant. I see the flowers rushing towards me and they hit me directly in the chest, I catch them with the least amount of grace possible. Everyone turns to me as Morgan says,  
“Garrett! Who’s the lucky man?”  
My eyes water a bit as I look over to Andrew, whose smile is a mile wide and brighter than anything I’ve ever seen. I see him in that tux that defines every perfect point on his body. I let the feeling wash over me as I tell a joke about never being married. They don’t know what we know. They don’t know about the ring dancing on Andrews finger that I gave him while on one knee, declaring my everlasting love to him and my dream for us to forever be together. Morgan laughs hard, everyone believing me in my lies of having no one to love. I walk over to Andrew and hand him the flowers, a silent whisper of love. The brisk tear that falls down my cheek as a symbol of my happiness to him. I’m so eternally grateful for him. He takes them, his hand brushing mine in a silent comfort. I smile at him and of course he smiles back. My smile isn’t complete without his next to mine. He looks so beautiful in this light. His tux being a dark shade of navy blue. Shane walks up to us and acts in conversation.  
“Hey guys!” He says, his smile so wide you could see it from Mars.  
Andrew acts first. I don’t feel right about talking to him, I feel like he wouldn’t want me to.  
“Hey Shane! I’m so happy for you and Ryland. I know you’ve talking about this for the longest. I’m glad it came true.”  
“Thank you, Andrew! And I know right, when I first proposed I couldn’t stop thinking of it. It was my only wish and now its here. It doesn’t feel real.”  
He looks to me and smiles.  
“I’m really glad you’re here Garrett. You don’t know how much it means to me and Ryland. I know we haven’t been on the greatest terms, but this wedding wouldn’t have been complete without you. You’ve been there since the beginning, and I will never be able to thank you enough for putting up with all of my shit, involving Ryland or not.”  
I’m smiling too, genuinely this time.  
“Of course, Shane. I wouldn’t have missed it. I’m just happy to be here too. I’m so happy for you guys its crazy. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life and relationship for as long as i was.”  
“You never left it Garrett. Even if we never talk, you are still welcome here. Forever. You’ve been such a huge and positive part of my life, I never meant to push you out. I’ve been meaning to apologize for everything but i just feel like there’s no apology to excuse the shit ive done to you.” His voice his sad now and i begin to cry again. I give him a hug.  
“Thank you for apologizing, it means more than you know.”  
He hugs back harder.  
“Thank you.”  
“No need. We all get in some fucked up situations, but I’ve never hated you. As much as I wanted to, I’ll admit, I never could bring myself to do it.” I say as I pull back from the hug.  
“I love you guys.” Shane says, crying once more.  
“We love you too Shane.” Andrew says, his voice serving as a beam of light.  
Shane walks away to go talk to Ryland again, likely telling him what just happened. I turn to look at Andrew and his face is wet too. Everyone’s crying today.  
“Aw, wait why are you crying?” I say, concern lacing my voice.  
“I’m just happy for you. I’m happy you guys could figure something out.” He grabs my hand, squeezing it twice.  
“Oh, well, you know. I love him, and no argument is gonna change that.”  
“I love you Garrett. I cant wait for us to have this.”  
“I love you too Andrew. And me too, it’ll be so fun. I’ll even invite Uma Thurman and perform the fight scene I learned in high school.” I say with a laugh.  
He laughs too. Its a blessing to my ears. The laughs are cut short with slow music playing. Drops of Jupiter. I smile at the remembrance of Shane telling me he wants his first dance as a husband to be to this song. I see them dance. They hold each other tight and I see Morgan place herself next to me. She’s silently sobbing. I put my arm around her and she buries her head into my shoulder, taking a few pictures of them dancing. The sun on their backs looks like art in this moment. She looks up at me and whispers to me, a silent conformation of what she suspected all along.  
“Congratulations Garrett. I knew you’d find him one day.”  
I smile at her. I know she knows, she’s observant enough to know without anyone saying anything.  
“Thank you. I cant believe it was right in front me the whole time.”  
“I cant believe you were so oblivious.” She says while laughing, more tears coming out of her eyes as she turns to look at the grooms.  
“I know. It took me long enough.” I say laughing along.  
“At the wedding, I’m expecting Frank Ocean and lots of cheese-it’s.”  
“Deal.”

END


End file.
